Accident
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Taehyung yang terburu-buru demi pekerjaan pertamanya harus rela menolong bocah korban tabrak lari. Di luar dugaan, bocah itu ingin mati. Lalu apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan demi membantu bocah itu untuk bunuh diri? "Hyung aku ingin mati." / "Lakukan seks denganku sepuluh ronde berturut-turut sampai kau hilang kesadaran dan mati." Vkook. Taekook. BTS Fanfiction


"Brengsek!"

Tangan mengemudi bak orang kesetanan. Laju mobil melampaui batas kewajaran. Suara klakson yang bersahutan dihiraukannya. Kim Taehyung dikejar waktu. Ia terlambat di hari pertama bekerja. Sial sekali ia lupa memasang alarm setelah semalam suntuk mengerjakan bahan presentasi untuk perusahaannya. Demi apapun, tidak lucu jika ia dipecat karena terlambat masuk kerja.

Beberapa mobil disalipnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Matanya hanya fokus mengemudi. Persetan dengan rambu lalu lintas yang memperingatinya, ia harus segera sampai ke tempat tujuan.

 **BRAAAK!**

"!"

Mobil di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Taehyung pun rem mendadak. Dahinya nyaris membentur stir kemudi. Manik _hazel_ nya menukik tajam menahan amarah. Kalau saja refleksnya tidak bagus, pasti ia sudah membentur mobil di depannya dan harus ganti rugi.

"Hei bocah ini ditabrak! cepat tolong dia!"

"Astaga kasihan sekali dia..."

"Ayo angkat!"

"Hei sialan pelaku nya kabur! siapapun lihat plat nomornya!"

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar kegaduhan di depannya. Tabrak lari, huh?

Tangannya melepas seat belt. Ia keluar dari mobilnya untuk melihat kejadian tersebut. Maniknya terkejut melihat siswa berseragam sekolah yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Jangan lupakan darah segar yang mengalir di pelipisnya itu. Menurut Taehyung, bocah itu bisa mati di tempat jika tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Tuan!"

Taehyung terkejut ketika salah satu warga menghampirinya. Taehyung hanya menatap datar meminta penjelasan.

"Tuan, kumohon bawa bocah ini ke rumah sakit. Kami hanya warga sekitar yang tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi."

Taehyung mengernyit entah kesekian kalinya. Membawa bocah korban tabrak lari ini ke rumah sakit? lantas bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya?

"Maaf saya tidak bisa. Saya buru-buru." Taehyung menolak dengan sopan yang justru dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari warga tersebut.

"Dasar tidak berperikemanusiaan! Kau tidak mau menolong bocah ini? Saya tahu Anda orang kaya tetapi apa tidak keterlaluan?!"

"Sudahlah tuan. Bawa saja bocah ini. Saya yakin ketersediaan Anda menolong bocah ini akan dibalas oleh Tuhan."

"Dasar pria gila! dia masih sekolah!"

"Cepat bawa dia!"

Taehyung terdiam mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan dari warga tersebut. Mengapa ia menjadi pihak yang disalahkan?

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bi—hei jangan sembarangan membuka mobilku!" Taehyung terkejut ketika beberapa warga yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuka mobilnya dan membaringkan korban itu di jok belakang. Lidahnya mendecih hendak melayangkan protes, tetapi salah satu wanita menasehatinya.

"Tuan saya mohon selamatkanlah dia. Dia masih memiliki keluarga yang menunggunya di rumah. Dia masih bersekolah. Jika tuan menyelamatkannya, pasti bocah itu akan sangat berterima kasih pada tuan." Ucapnya dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajah wanita itu. Taehyung frustasi mendengarnya.

"Akh baiklah! baiklah! aku akan membawa bocah itu!"

* * *

 **Accident**

 **BTS (c) Big Hit**

 **Fanfiction by Rikka Yandereki**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Vkook. TaeKook.**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **WARNING: OOC, Typo, BL dll**

 **Bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut diharapkan tidak membacanya**

* * *

"Hasil pemeriksaan tidak menunjukkan kerusakan tulang atau organ tubuh. Dia hanya mengalami pendarahan ringan. Beberapa luka lecet sudah diobati. Ketika anak ini sudah siuman, Anda bisa langsung membawanya pulang." ujar Dokter di hadapannya sambil memberikan beberapa hasil dari pemeriksaan pasien. Taehyung hanya mengangguk paham dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Maaf, apakah Anda ayahnya pasien?" tanya dokter itu yang membuat Taehyung melotot mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Saya bukan ayahnya. Saya hanya orang asing. Anak ini adalah korban tabrak lari di persimpangan jalan xxx. Saya yang membawanya kemari."

"Apa Anda pelaku tab—"

"Dan saya bukan si pelaku." Taehyung memotong pembicaraan dokter itu dengan raut datar.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu mulia sekali hati Anda menolong orang yang tidak dikenal. Meski saya bukan keluarga anak ini, tapi saya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Taehyung hanya menatap kepergian dokter itu. Ia memilih duduk di samping ranjang pasien. Taehyung menghela napas. Hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Sudahlah aku pasti dipecat." Taehyung menghela napas lagi. Ia sudah terlambat dua jam dihitung dari kejadian tadi pagi. Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul sebelas dan Taehyung tidak mungkin memiliki muka untuk datang ke perusahaan. Perusahaan tidak menelponnya sama sekali, mungkin itu pemecatan secara halus.

"Aku dibilang tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh mereka, tetapi mereka malah menyuruhku untuk bertanggung jawab membawa anak ini ke rumah sakit seorang diri? siapa yang tidak berperikemanusiaan di sini?" Taehyung mendecih kesal mengingat caci maki yang sempat diterimanya tadi pagi. Seandainya hal ini tidak terjadi, pasti ia masih bisa menunjukkan _image_ baiknya sebagai karyawan baru.

"Hhng..."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah 'pasien' korban tabrak lari itu. Dilihatnya manik cokelat milik anak itu yang mulai terbuka perlahan. Taehyung merapikan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan. Meski tidak bisa menunjukan _image_ baik di perusahaan, setidaknya ia ingin menunjukan _image_ baik di depan anak ini.

"Ini... di surga?" Taehyung nyaris tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Ini di rumah sakit. Kau terkena tabrakan tadi pagi."

Anak itu langsung sadar sepenuhnya. Manik cokelatnya menatap Taehyung penuh keterkejutan, "R-Rumah sakit!? Lagi-lagi aku di rumah sakit!?"

Taehyung semakin bingung. Bocah ini gila atau bagaimana karena kepalanya terbentur?

"Ya." Taehyung bergumam singkat. Anak itu langsung menatap Taehyung dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa kau menolongku!? harusnya kau membiarkanku mati!"

Lho?

"H-Hah?" Otak Taehyung masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan bocah di hadapannya.

"Sialan padahal tadi aku sudah berharap mati! kenapa lagi-lagi aku hidup!?" Taehyung semakin bingung. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ada pasien yang tidak bersyukur karena masih sadar.

"Tenanglah dan jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan."

"Mana sudi aku menjelaskan pada _ahjussi_ mesum seperti mu!"

Taehyung tersenyum kikuk. Tangannya mengepal menahan geram, "Bocah brengsek kau tidak tahu terima kasih? aku rela membuang waktu pekerjaan ku untuk menolongmu. Seharusnya kau tahu diri." ucapnya dengan senyum (yang sangat dipaksakan).

"Kau tidak seharusnya menolongku! Aku kan ingin mati dasar _ahjussi_ bodoh!"

"Tapi hargai usahaku—"

"AKU BENCI _AHJUSSI_!"

Cukup. Taehyung tidak kuat lagi.

"Bocah bajingan tidak tahu diri! Kutusuk baru tahu rasa kau!"

" _Ahjussi_ mesum!"

"Hei maksudku tusuk pakai pisau! pikiranmu kemana!"

" _Ahjussi_ mesum mati saja sana!"

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MATI BOCAH SIALAN!"

"HEI JANGAN RIBUT DI RUMAH SAKIT!"

Dan pertengkaran itu berhenti ketika Taehyung dan sang 'pasien' dimarahi oleh perawat karena kegaduhan mereka mengganggu kamar pasien lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Jeon Jungkook? Siswa sekolah Bangtan School kelas 2 SMA?" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan anak itu. Taehyung melanjutkan pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Kenapa ingin bunuh diri?"

"Eomma selalu memaksaku belajar. Aku ingin mati."

"Hei, belajar itu hal wajar untuk siswa seperti mu."

"Apakah belajar 24 jam adalah hal wajar untuk _ahjussi_?"

Taehyung terdiam. Sorot mata cokelat itu menatapnya sedih.

"Aku harus mendapatkan nilai sempurna agar diberi makan. Jika nilaiku dibawah 95, aku akan dipukul dan tidak boleh mendapat makanan. Setiap hari selalu begitu. Kalau tidak dipukuli, tanganku yang dibaret menggunakan silet. Eomma tahu hobiku yang suka menari. Dia mengancam akan memukul kaki ku dengan besi jika nilaiku tidak sempurna." Jungkook mulai menjelaskan dengan penuh kepasrahan. Benar-benar orang yang tidak memiliki harapan hidup menurut Taehyung.

"Lalu kau memutuskan untuk bunuh diri?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku sudah mencoba bunuh diri. Ini percobaan ku yang ketiga kalinya namun gagal lagi. Percobaan pertama, aku ingin lompat dari balkon rumah tetapi aku hanya patah tulang dan tidak mati. Kedua, aku mencoba menusuk diriku dengan pisau saat pelajaran PKK tetapi hanya mendapat luka jahitan. Dan ketiga, aku mencoba menabrakan diriku di jalanan. Padahal aku sangat senang ketika aku merasa kepalaku seperti dihantam. Tak kusangka aku masih hidup di ranjang rumah sakit."

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan dirimu dipukuli terus oleh ibumu sampai mati?" pertanyaan gila itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Taehyung.

"Waktu itu sudah kucoba, tetapi aku tidak mati. Setiap luka hasil pukulan ibu, besoknya selalu memudar. Entah karena kulitku yang tahan terhadap luka atau kelainan. Bukannya mati, aku malah semakin menderita." Jungkook berucap sambil memperlihatkan beberapa bekas luka yang memudar.

Taehyung menghela napas. Intinya usahanya sia-sia. Dia menomorduakan pekerjaan pertamanya demi menolong seseorang yang ingin mati. Sungguh bodoh.

"Kau mau mati sekarang? berikan aku pisau dan aku akan menusukmu. Aku lega, dan kau mati. Ide bagus bukan?"

"Woah _ahjussi_ benar! ayo ambil pisau dan tusuk aku!" ucap Jungkook dengan mata berbinar-binar.

 _'Bocah gila.'_ batin Taehyung miris.

Taehyung melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan 12:15. Rasanya semakin mustahil untuk kembali ke perusahaan.

"Hei bocah brengsek dengar ya." Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam, "Karena menolongmu, aku jadi dipecat dari pekerjaan pertamaku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Manik cokelat Jungkook mengerjap, "Ahjussi seorang NEET(*)? parah sekali ck ck ck."

"Kau yang membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan pertamaku!" Taehyung geram. Lama-lama kesal juga menghadapi bocah SMA seperti Jungkook.

"Lalu _ahjussi_ ingin apa? Menjualku di bar atau mengambil organ tubuhku?"

"Opsi kedua boleh. Lebih mahal juga harganya."

"Pelacur itu lebih mahal dari penjual organ lho."

"Lalu kau mau kujual jadi pelacur di bar? Lubangmu muat untuk berapa penis?"

Jungkook menggeleng sambil terkekeh, "Aku kan ingin mati, bukan ingin enak-enak di bar. Lagipula lubangku sempit kok."

"Woah anak perawan. Boleh aku yang pertama menyodokmu?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya. Ia melepas jas formal yang sia-sia ia pakai sejak tadi, "Kurasa aku harus pergi. Urusanku selesai."

"Sudah mau pergi? lalu apa yang harus kulakukan buat _ahjussi_?"

"Jangan bunuh diri lagi." Taehyung berucap singkat. Ia berniat meninggalkan kamar pasien itu kalau saja tangan yang melingkar di lengannya tidak mencegahnya.

Jungkook bertanya dengan tatapan lucu,"Nama _ahjussi_ siapa?"

"Maaf, tidak berminat menjalin hubungan dengan bocah SMA."

"Enak saja memangnya aku mau jadian sama _ahjussi_? aku hanya ingin tahu namamu." Jungkook terkekeh sambil menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang manis.

"Kim Taehyung. Umurku masih 23 tahun dan berhenti memanggilku _ahjussi_. Aku tidak setua itu." Taehyung menampik lengan Jungkook yang membuatnya risih. Ia tidak pernah kontak fisik dengan laki-laki sebelumnya.

"Hm... Oppa?" Jungkook terkekeh melihat Taehyung yang melotot kepadanya, "Bercanda. Aku laki-laki tulen."

Taehyung mendengus. Ia segera keluar dari kamar pasien itu. Langkah pantofelnya menuju resepsionis, hendak membayar semua biaya perawatan Jungkook. Manik _hazel_ nya membola melihat nominal yang cukup tinggi itu. Padahal hari ini ia tidak membawa banyak uang.

"Bayar pakai ini saja."

Taehyung menoleh. Terkejut mendapati benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan berwarna hitam itu. Benda yang hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang memilikinya.

"Asal _hyung_ tahu, aku ini orang kaya." Jungkook tersenyum—meremehkan. Ia menyerahkan _black card_ kepada resepsionis itu dan tertawa pelan setelahnya, "Aku punya banyak benda ini."

"Baguslah kalau kau membayar biaya pengobatanmu sendiri." Taehyung melenggang pergi. Jungkook buru-buru mengejarnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Taehyung yang membuka kunci mobil.

"Yak, kenapa kau tetap mengikutiku? pulang sana!" Taehyung mengusir dengan nada marah. Jungkook tertawa melihatnya.

" _Hyung_ aku tak mau kembali ke rumah ku. Aku tak mau dipukuli eomma lagi." Taehyung mengernyit mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Bukan urusannya kan?

"Bukan urusanku."

"Hyung bawa aku ke rumahmu!"

Tunggu—Apa?

Butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarkan Taehyung dari permintaan Jungkook. Membawa anak dibawah umur ke rumahnya? ingin dicap kriminal atau pedofil huh?

Taehyung membuka pintu mobil tetapi Jungkook mencegahnya, " _Hyung_ kumohon izinkan aku menginap satu hari saja di rumahmu. setelah itu aku akan pergi."

"Kau punya _black card_. Pesan hotel dan hiduplah di sana. Jangan di rumahku." Taehyung masuk ke mobil. Tetapi bukan Jungkook namanya jika tidak keras kepala.

"Hyung tidak berperikemanusiaan! Jahat!" Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung merasa _deja vu_. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Tangannya memilih menutup pintu mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Matanya membola ketika Jungkook membawa banyak paku entah darimana dan berjongkok di samping ban mobilnya. Taehyung yang melihat itu langsung keluar dari mobil dengan panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Mengempeskan ban mobil agar _hyung_ tidak bisa pulang." jawab Jungkook dengan polosnya bak anak kecil. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bocah nekat.

"Baiklah kau boleh menginap di rumahku." akhirnya Taehyung menyerah pada _ego_ nya.

Jungkook terkejut. Matanya berbinar senang, "Terima ka—"

"Sebagai gantinya kau harus mencuci piring, mengepel lantai, mencuci baju, dan membuat makanan untuk ku."

Jungkook tersenyum.

 _'Hyung brengsek'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Woah apartemenmu sempit sekali ya." Jungkook terkekeh melihat ruangan yang serba minimalis. Taehyung geram mendengarnya. Jungkook terbiasa hidup bertabur kemewahan, makanya ia jadi mudah meremehkan orang lain. Tetapi Taehyung tidak mengambil pusing soal itu.

"Pergi sana dasar anak orang kaya."

"Bercanda _hyung_."

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri kamar Taehyung. Sebenarnya apartemen ini cukup luas dan besar, tetapi masih seperempatnya dari rumah Jungkook. Apartemen ini didominasi warna hitam dan putih. Terkesan dewasa memang. Sangat cocok dengan _image_ Kim Taehyung yang notabenenya adalah pria dewasa berusia 23 tahun. Beralih dari warna, Jungkook menatap beberapa furnitur minimalis yang menghiasi kamar ini. Mungkin Taehyung bukan orang yang senang memiliki banyak perabot rumah.

Rak buku menjadi sudut kamar pertama yang dikunjungi Jungkook. Berbagai genre buku dan komik berjejer rapih di setiap rak. Jungkook mengernyit melihat salah satu rak yang ditutupi sebuah kain. Dengan penasaran, ia membuka kain itu. Maniknya membola begitu melihat berbagai majalah dan kaset yang bertuliskan 18+.

"Uph...ahahaha!" Jungkook tak bisa menahan tawanya. Kim Taehyung pria dewasa yang masih suka menyimpan majalah porno? menggelikan.

Taehyung memilih bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya di kasur. Sudah ia duga Jungkook akan tertawa melihatnya. Alih-alih merasa malu dan gengsi, Taehyung cuek saja. Toh normal saja kan menyimpan majalah porno? lagipula Taehyung masih _single_.

"Wow ada kaset gay juga? lengkap sekali koleksi laknatmu ini _hyung_. Aku saja hanya punya satu majalah porno, itu pun pinjam teman." Jungkook mulai iseng memerhatikan setiap cover majalah yang dipenuhi _yeoja_ seksi itu. Sayangnya tubuh seksi itu tidak membuat Jungkook tertarik. Ngomong-ngomong setelah melihat semua kaset dan majalah dewasa itu, 80% adalah gay, dan sisanya adalah _yeoja_ seksi biasa. Jungkook berasumsi bahwa Taehyung adalah gay alias pencinta sesama jenis.

" _Hyung_ kau gay?"

Jari Taehyung terhenti pada layar ponsel pintarnya. Ia terdiam beberapa detik setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Taehyung balik bertanya.

"Karena hampir semua benda laknatmu ini dipenuhi lelaki seksi."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Kalau aku jawab iya, bagaimana?"

Jungkook terdiam. Jari telunjuknya diletakan di dagu tanda berpikir. Apa ia salah bertanya? benarkah ia baik-baik saja jika tinggal semalam di sini?

"Yasudah. Apa urusanku?" Jungkook mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, "Selera orang beda-beda bukan?"

Taehyung menopang dagu sambil menatap Jungkook, "Kau tidak takut? malam ini kau akan tidur dengan pria pencinta sesama jenis."

"Lantas kau jatuh cinta padaku? Tidak kan?" Jungkook berdiri. Dia merapikan seragamnya, "Selama _hyung_ tidak jatuh cinta padaku, aku tidak takut."

"Aku cinta padamu."

Entah setan macam apa yang membuat Taehyung berkata seperti itu. Yang jelas Jungkook sangat terkejut.

"...haruskah aku memanggil polisi? ada _ahjussi_ yang mencintai anak dibawah umur." Jungkook menatap ngeri. Tangannya gemetar memegang ponselnya. Taehyung tersenyum saja.

"Bercanda. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Lagipula usia kita beda 7 tahun." Taehyung memainkan ponsel pintarnya lagi. Jungkook sebenarnya agak kecewa diabaikan. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Jungkook bisa berbicara tanpa harus dipukuli oleh eommanya.

"Hyung aku ingin mati."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Ia mematikan ponsel pintarnya entah kenapa.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berniat bunuh diri lagi. Kenapa kau nakal sekali?"

Hanya keheningan melanda mereka. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Topik obrolan kali ini sangat canggung.

"...Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu menentukan cara agar kau bisa mati?"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti, "Maksudnya?"

"Aku akan membantumu bunuh diri sesuai keinginanmu." Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum bahagia. Sepertinya bocah di depannya ini memang tidak berniat untuk hidup.

"Apa caranya hyung? aku ingin cepat-cepat mati."

"Lakukan seks denganku sepuluh ronde berturut-turut sampai kau hilang kesadaran dan mati."

Hening.

"Halo? polisi?"

"Yak, Jungkook aku hanya bercandaaa!"

"Hyung menakutkan! caramu terlalu ekstrim!" Jungkook menjauh sambil memegang ponselnya gemetar, "Kukira maksud _hyung_ bunuh diri seperti dibelah dengan gergaji atau diseret oleh kendaraan berkecepatan tinggi!"

 _'Bukankah caramu yang lebih ekstrim?'_ batin Taehyung bertanya.

"Aku tak mau mati karena seks. Itu menakutkan."

 _'Menurutku mati karena dibelah gergaji jauh lebih menakutkan.'_ Taehyung mulai bingung siapa yang normal di sini.

"Terserah, yang jelas aku tak mau terlibat soal kematianmu nanti." Taehyung berucap sambil melepas dasinya asal. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, berniat membuat makan siang.

Sementara itu Jungkook dilema. Di sisi lain ia sangat ingin mati, tetapi...

"Aku...tidak menyimpang kan?" Jungkook merona samar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _'Aku cinta padamu'._ Kata-kata Taehyung tadi kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Hanya tiga kata, tetapi nyaris membuat Jungkook gila.

"Aaargh kalau begini terus aku bisa mati!" Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sambil menahan malu.

Ya matilah Jeon Jungkook dalam perasaan labilnya kepada Kim Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/TBC?**

* * *

 ***NEET:** Not Employment, Education, or Training. Dikenal dengan istilah orang tidak memiliki pekerjaan atau pengangguran.

Halo long time no see~ sudah lama tidak membuat FF. Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan dsb. Ini hanya fanfiksi yang dibuat karena bosan. Sudah ada 5 draft fanfiksi tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil publish karena saya kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkannya. Fanfiksi ini hanya saya publish ketika mood menulis saya baik, jadi saya tidak bisa menjanjikannya akan apdet minggu ini. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca. :)

Ada yang bisa tebak ini sad end atau happy end?


End file.
